The Magic Pond
by hersheygal
Summary: Sayid, Charlie, and Ana find a pond. Not just any ordinary pond though. The pond shows them people from their past. What if each of the survivors were able to see one person from their past? Please read inside for a detailed explanation. Sayid up!
1. Chapter 1

The Magic Pond

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: What if each of the survivors were able to see one person from their past? To see how they are doing. When they do that, what will be their reaction? What will they see? I will have one character per chapter choosing to see someone and seeing the person and the aftermath. Who will each of the survivors choose? This first chapter is a set up chapter with no specific person. Michael and Walt never left just to make it a bit easier.

Sayid, Ana, and Charlie had found this place walking back from not finding the balloon. It was a very comforting area. There were trees and it was so green. It smelled so good. It smelled like sugar cookies. They didn't understand it, until they found a note. It was an old battered note that was lying on the ground. It said,

_To anyone who finds this place:_

_You are in luck. Are you missing someone from your past? Just look into the pond and someone that you love will be shown to you, in what they are doing at that very moment. In order to make it work, you must step into the pond. No one else can be any where near you. Before you step into the pond, you must decide whom you want to see. You get three minutes. The person you see will not know you are there. Be warned, what you see might not be what you like. Don't ask questions, for you won't find answers. Good luck._

"What?" Charlie asked. "That makes absolutely no sense."

"I think we should go talk to Jack." Ana said.

"You know what Jack will say. That it is not possible. He won't believe it." Sayid said.

"I think we should try it. I'll try it first." Charlie volunteered.

"No. We need to get Jack." Ana said.

"Ok fine. Let's go get Jack." Sayid said.

The three left for the hatch. They kept the note with them.

"Jack." Sayid said, coming into the hatch with Ana and Charlie behind him.

Jack emerged from the computer room, where he and Locke had just had another fight concerning Gale.

"What?" Jack asked.

Locke came into the room then.

"We need to talk to you. Alone." Sayid said.

"Ok. Let's go outside." Jack said.

Locke looked on as they left. Had they found the balloon or not? Why were they telling Jack and not himself? It made no sense. He went to go check on Gale.

"We didn't find the balloon." Sayid said, with a look of I told you so on his face.

Jack swore under his breath. "You didn't find anything?"

"Yes we found something. We found a pond. Now you might wonder what is so special about a pond. Read this. We found it near the pond." Ana handed Jack the paper.

Jack read it over. "There's no way. This has to be a fake. There's no such thing."

"I told you." Sayid told Ana with a smirk on his face.

"There's only one way to find out." Charlie said, anxious to do it.

"Charlie's right, Jack. We should go." Sayid said.

"Now?" Jack looked back at the hatch.

"I don't think you need to inform Locke of what we are doing." Ana said.

"Ok. Let's go." Jack said.

They left for the pond.

"Ok so who wants to go?" Ana asked. They had reached the pond. Jack had started examining it.

"I'll go." Charlie said.

"No. I'll go. I don't mind." Jack said.

"Ok then Jack. We will leave and go a little ways away and then in a hour we will come back." Sayid said.

So the three left Jack alone and started walking.

"Why a hour? The thing takes three minutes." Charlie said.

"If this thing is real, then what Jack might see might make him a little emotional. He'll need time alone." Sayid said.

"Oh." Charlie said.

The three each started thinking about whom they would chose if the thing really worked.

They hoped it did.

A/N: I might post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. We'll see how it goes. Let me know what you think.


	2. Jack

Chapter 2: Jack

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: All right here we go! Hope you enjoy.

Jack looked at the pond. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was about ready to step in when he remembered he had to choose the person first. He thought for a couple of minutes. Sarah? No. He knew she was with someone else. It would just turn out bad. His mom. Yes that's who he would chose. He stepped into the pond, and suddenly he clearly saw his mother, as if he was in the room with her.

She was in a hospital with a doctor. The doctor was speaking to her.

"I am so sorry but this is bad news. You have cancer. I am so sorry." The doctor said.

"What? What kind of cancer?" Jack's mom asked, shocked.

"Colon cancer. I'm so sorry." The doctor said.

Jack's heart sank. His mother was going to die soon. She could get Chemo, but it probably wouldn't work.

"Oh." His mom was speechless.

"We can give you Chemotherapy, we can help you, but I am afraid there isn't much chance." The doctor said.

"Do you have anyone I can call up?" the doctor asked.

"No I don't." Jack's mom said sadly.

"Well I'll be with you every step of the way." The doctor said, then he left.

Jack's mom immediately started sobbing.

"Oh Jack where are you? I miss you so much! I need you! Why did Christian have to die!" Jack's mom sobbed.

"Mom! It's ok! I'm here!" Jack yelled at her.

She couldn't hear him, of course.

She was dieing and there was no one there to comfort her.

"Mom: Jack desperately tried to reach her.

Suddenly, things went black for a second then he was back in the pond.

"What?"! Jack looked around and slowly backed out of the pond.

"Mom. I'm sorry. " Jack collapsed on to the ground. "I'm sorry." He knew he couldn't have helped it. He had to go get his dad. But his mom was alone. All their other family members had abandoned them when Jack's father left. The doctor wasn't much help. All he did was say sorry over and over again. Jack couldn't do anything for once and it made him feel so weird and out of place.

After a while, he composed himself and went to go find the others.

"It worked," Jack told them, when he got to them.

Jack's voice was hoarse and his eyes were puffy.

"So what happened?" Sayid asked.

"I chose my person, I saw the person, then I got out of the pond and everything was fine." Jack said. "Now I need to get back to the hatch." With that, Jack left and headed for the hatch.

"He hardly gave us any bloody information!" Charlie complained.

"I'll go do it and see what happens and I will tell you all about it." Ana said.

"Okay." Sayid said.

So Ana headed for the pond.

A/N: Ana coming up next!


	3. Ana

Chapter 3: Ana

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Here is Ana.

Ana walked towards the pond. The only person she could think of looking for was her mother. But how pathetic was that? She knew it would probably hurt her if she saw her mother. After she had been knocked off the force, her mother had practically disowned her. She had pulled strings so that Ana wouldn't go to jail but having her mother disown her was almost worse. She decided to choose her mother anyways because there really wasn't anyone else she wanted to see.

She stepped into the pond and then it was as if she was riding along in the cop car with her mom and a man.

"How are you Captain Cortez?" the man asked.

"I'm doing all right." Her mom said.

"Has there been any word about Ana's plane?" the man asked.

Ana's mom froze and then she said coldly, "I don't know why Ana was in Australia at the time. We were not talking and if she were to come back tomorrow I would still not talk to her."

Her words stung Ana. Her mom really felt like that? Still? After everything?

"Wow..I'm guessing you two weren't on good terms then." The man said.

"Know your place." Ana's mother said without blinking. Then there was silent for the remainder of Ana's time.

She stepped out of the pond and went to find Sayid and Charlie. She could think later. For now she needed to tell them it did in fact work.

Charlie looked like a kid waiting in line for an exciting ride.

"So? What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly how Jack said it would happen." Ana said. Then she wouldn't talk again and just stood there staring at the ground.

"I'll go." Sayid said, eager to see if it worked, because if it did, he wanted to see Nadia.

"No. I want to do it! Please Sayid?" Charlie begged.

"Ok Charlie. Be careful." Sayid said reluctantly.

"All right!" Charlie said, then he sprinted for the pond.

A/N: Charlie next! Please review.


	4. Charlie

Chapter 4: Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST. But you knew that!

A/N: Ok here is Charlie. Sorry for the wait! Now I don't know for sure if Charlie's parents are dead but I think that they are because in 2 12 when Liam's baby was born, you would think the parents would be there. But there could have been other reasons. Oh well just stick with it!

Charlie almost stepped into the pool before he had chosen a definite person he was so excited.

"Oh, right." Charlie said, and stepped back from it.

He painfully realized that the only person to choose was his brother-his parents were dead.

"Might as well go now." Charlie muttered to himself. He had been so excited to do it and now that he was about to he didn't really want to anymore.

He stepped into it and was thrown into his brother's room. But it wasn't just any room, it was a dressing room. His brother looked totally messed up.

"Liam?" Charlie couldn't believe it.

A man came in and talked to Liam.

"So I was thinking that next week we could tour Finland. What do you think?"

"Bloody Finland? No way!" Liam told him.

""Sir, the fans there want Driveshaft. You will lose fans if you do not go there."

"I don't care about them. I have enough fans to last forever." Liam said.

"Ok sir." The man said, and left

"Bloody…" Liam muttered.

Another man came in the room looking as messed up as Liam did.

"So are you ready for tonight?" the guy asked.

"Totally Chris. Are you serious? This is gonna be great! The fans will love it!" Liam replied.

"Yeah but you know that You All Everybody is the best out of all the songs we sing. It's too bad we can't do it." Chris said.

"Yeah yeah. That's a little old now don't you think?" Liam said.

"Yeah… specially since I can't really sing it!" Chris laughed.

"That's where we wished we had Charlie.. "Liam said, looking sad.

Chris went and sat next to Liam.

"But Liam, we have had so much success since he died in that plane crash!" Chris said.

"Well yeah I know but right before he boarded on that plane he came to me asking me to start up the band again. What if he isn't dead?" Liam asked

"He is dead Liam. And you carried out his wishes by starting the band up again, and adding me was crucial in order to survive." Chris said.

"You're right." Liam said, brightening up again."

"So you ready brother?" Chris said.

"More than ready." Liam smiled and they left the room.

Charlie was startled back into the pond and he backed out of it. He wanted away from this place. It worked and that creeped him out. So he walked back to Sayid and Ana.

A/N: Sayid up next and after that there will be a filler chapter where everyone talks to each other about what they saw.


	5. Sayid

Chapter 5: Sayid

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST

A/N: Ok now we are getting to the main reason why I started this story. During One of Them, I thought that it would be wonderful for Sayid to just know that Nadia was still out there and thinking about him.. so that's the main reason why I started this fic. Here we go.

Sayid saw the looks that the other three had on their faces when they had come back. Obviously, it had not been good news for any of them. He was hoping that he could see Nadia. He just needed to know how she was. If she had moved on, then that would be ok. He had moved on too, with Shannon. A pang of grief went through his heart as he thought of Shannon. If only she hadn't gone chasing after Walt.. no he wasn't going to let himself go into the if onlys again.

Nadia. Sayid concentrated and went in.

He was in a restaurant, and in front of him, was Nadia. She was in a pretty black dress with a man on the other side of the table dressed in a tux.

The man had just said something to make Nadia laugh. Sayid hadn't heard her laugh in yards

"Nadia." The man said softly and grabbed her hands. "I want to know if you want to get more serious in our relationship."

Nadia appeared uncomfortable. "How serious Nathan?"

"Well. I want to marry you. But I know if I ask now you will say no. So I don't know really."

"Nathan I.."

"We've been going out now for what? Six months? And in that time we haven't made much progress. I love you Nadia."

"I know you love me. I love you too. But you know I can't commit to marriage or even go more serious right now."

"Why not? Can't you move on now Nadia? It's been a year. You can't live your life expecting for Sayid to suddenly be alive."

Nadia was tearing up. " I know. I know. I just.. I love him Nathan. He loves me. What if we get married and then he comes back?"

"Well…" Nathan looked slightly offended. "I don't know. I think that if you married me that that would be a sign that you moved on and so he would just have to deal with it and move on too. You really think that if he is alive and somewhere that he didn't move on? What if he decided to move on wherever he is? How would you feel?"

Nadia was crying now. "I suppose I should feel happy for him. He was able to move on when I couldn't. I know I should move on. It is so difficult."

"Wouldn't Sayid want you to be happy? I don't think Sayid would want you to live like this."

"I-I guess I can try Nathan. You have been so good to me. I shouldn't do this to you. I don't want you to wait for me to know for certain if Sayid is gone. And I mean I don't even know if Sayid still feels the same way I do about him,. So I suppose I could move on and ---"

Sayid was sucked back into reality. He had mixed feelings about what had just happened. Nadia was having a hard time moving on. At first, it had been hard for him to move on too, but he was able to do it. Shannon had been such a wonderful girl. For Nadia's sake, he hoped she moved on with this Nathan guy and he hoped that Nathan would treat her the way she deserved.

Sayid had immediately started back to the others afterwards and so by this time he was there.

"Can we go home now?" A sad Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie. " Sayid said, and patted Charlie on the shoulder.

The three were silent as they made their way back home, for they realized that the people on this island were their family now and they did consider this home.

Sayid was trying to debate whether to tell everyone else about the pond. He was sure that Jack would probably tell Locke. Of course he wasn't all that sure. Jack didn't seem very happy with what he had seen. Sayid would have to ask Jack if he should tell everyone.

A/N: Ok there was Sayid. Filler chapter coming up and then someone else will be going to the pond.


End file.
